YUKI-ONNA
by nao-chan desu
Summary: Tentang Karin Kurosaki dan pilihannya, tentang Karin Kurosaki dan rahasianya. hanya tentang Hitsugaya dan perasaannya. hanya tentang Yukio dan perjalanannya. dan tentang petualangan mereka
1. the baginning

**Disclaimer: bleach punya om saya Tite Kubo**

 **Yo, saya author baru di sini yoroshiku onegaishimasu.**

 **Untuk kali nao-chan bakal update fanfic dengan pairing kesukaan author HitsuKarin. SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **YUKI-ONNA**

Ruangan itu lenggang, menyisakan desiran angin dan reruntuhan. " Lalu, tunggu apa lagi, musuhmu terkapar di depan matamu. Aku tak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk ragu-ragu dalam menghabisi musuh". Ucap seorang pria yang tengah terkapar di atas lantai batu pualam. "Maafkan aku,,,Sensei,,zzrrrsshhh".

"Hosh,,,hosh,,,hosh,,," Napas gadis itu tak beraturan, tersengal dan menderu, keringat mengucur deras di dahinya, tampang terkejut tersurat jelas di paras mudanya, gadis itu nampak takut,,takut untuk mengulang kembali dan kembali, mimpi buruk itu.

Sorak-sorai anak-anak terdengar memekakkan telinga. Lapangan ini dipenuhi oleh anak-anak yang tengah bermain bola. Semua orang di sana berlari, menendang, dan menggiring bola. Tapi, tidak untuk satu orang di sudut lapangan itu. Pemuda itu terduduk di atas rerumputan hijau, surai putihnya menari tertiup angin, mata turquoise-nya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Di sini tidak terjadi apa-apa, sebaiknya aku segera pergi ke toko urahara, mungkin si sandal jepit itu bisa membantu." Pemuda itu segera pergi, meninggalkan suara riuh lapangan, mulai melangkah, melewati tapak demi tapak jalan, sungai dan kicaauan burung serta rindangnya pepohonan tercampakkan olehnya. Toushiro Hitsugaya. Begitulah orang-orang memanggilnya. Kapten divisi 10 Gotei 13 dari Soul Society, seorang shinigami terpandang serta berbakat. Itulah dia. Toushiro Hitsugaya.

"Krieeetttt". Pintu tua itu di geser , menimbulkan deritan nyaring, ditasnya tertulis 'TOKO URAHARA'. Toushiro masuk ke dalam toko itu, rupanya sang pemilik toko telah ada di depan matanya tentu saja dengan kipas, topi, dan sandal jepit khas miliknya.

"yo chibi-taichou, gigaimu telah kusiapkan sejak tadi, kenapa kau terlambat? Ichigo dan yang lainnya telah pergi dari tadi." Sapaan hangat khas urahara menyambut Toushiro, di ikuti dengan pertanyaan kenpa sang taichou datang terlambat.

"Itu semua bukanlah urusanmu, lebih baik kau beri tahu aku apa yang kau tahu tentang aktivitas hollow yang aneh belakangan ini." Yang disapa hanya membalas dengan kata-kata ketus nan dingin dari mulutnya.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang aneh, tapi aku tak tahu apapun, tidak lebih tepatnya belum tahu, kenapa belakangan ini banyak sekali aktivitas Hollow, tapi juga tak satupun shinigami di Karakura menghabisi Hollow2 itu"

"Souka, kalau begitu aku kembali dulu." Toushiro segera menyeret kakinya keluar dari tempat itu.

'Tunggu Hitsugaya taichou, kau akan menuju ke rumah Ichigo Kurosaki bukan?'

'Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Sebaiknya kau kembali dengan dia." Satu tangan Urahara menunjuk ke belakang, lalu muncullah sesosok gadis berambut hitam sepunggung tergerai serta sebagian wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambut panjangnya, seragam SMA melekat dengan serasi di tubuhnya, tentu saja ia lebih tinggi dari Hitsugaya yang hanya sekitar 133 cm.

"Ara,,ternyata kau Toushiro." Gadis itu mengenal Toushiro, tentu saja ia mengenalnya, karna gadis itu adalah Karin Kurosaki.

"Ara,,kau y,, lama tak bertemu, tampaknya kau mengubah gaya rambutmu." Senyum tipis terlukiskan di wajah Toushiro, senang, bertemu lagi dengan kawan lama.

"Iya, aku mengubah gaya rambutku. Tunggu apa lagi? Kaero yo." Gadis itu berjalan melewati Toushiro , wajah dan intonasinya begitu datar. Ya, sangat datar. Tak selang berapa lama toushiro mengekor dibelakang Karin, mereka lebih banyak diam, bahkan hingga separuh perjalanan belum ada percakapan diantara mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?, tidak,,, lebih tepatnya apa misimu." Karin mengawali percakapan mengakhiri keheningan diantara mereka.

"Belakangan ini ada yang aneh dengan aktivitas Hollow di Karakuta Town,,apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal?"

"Tak ada."

"Bagaimana dengan reiatsumu?"

"Masih sama sejak Winter War berakhir 6 tahun lalu, hanya sedikit berkembang."

"Souka."

Percakapan singkat itupun berakhir, dan pintu rumah kediaman Kurosaki sudah ada di depan mata, Karin dan Toushiro segera masuk kedalam sana bersama mengucap 'tadaima', di dalam sana telah hadir ichigo, chad, ishida, inoue, rukia, renji, yumichika , dan ikakku.

"Yuu yuuuu, mereka datang bersama, ne, Hitsugaya taichou, apa kau bepacaran dengan adik manis itu?" Godaan kemayu terluncurkan dari mulut Yumichika, siapa lagi yang berminat mengoda selain alien ini?

"Urusai." Ucap Karin dan Toushiro bersamaan, jengkel.

"Ja, aku ke kamar duu." Karin melangkah menaiki tangga, menuju tempat istimewanya, kamarnya.

"Yare-yare, kau tak diapa-apakan oleh Karin-chan kan toushiro-san? Belakangan ini dia jadi aneh." Yuzu bergumam sambil mengelap piring-piring di dapur

"Aneh?" Toushiro bingung dengan perkataan Yuzu barusan, aneh?,,, aneh apa yang di maksud?

"Iya,,,aneh,,,apa kau tidak merasa bahwa Karin-chan jadi begitu dingin? Walau dari awal dia memang agak sarkastik,,,tapi dia tak pernah sedingin itu." Jawab yuzu yang masih sibuk dengan piring-piringnya.

"Kau mungkin benar Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan terlihat sangat dingin,,,yah,,hampir seperti Hitsugaya taichou." Rukia menimpali, merasakan juga keanehan yang ada pada Karin.

"Souka, sejujurnya aku tak peduli sih,,,." Toushiro berkomentar sembari duduk di amping ichigo

"Kau kejam toushiro." Ucap semua orang bersamaan

"Begitupun taka pa." jawab Toushiro tak acuh pada orang-orang itu.

"tok tok tok,,,"

"Sepertinya ada tamu yang datang, biar kubukakan." Ichigo berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu, hendak membukakannya.

"yo,,," sapa seseorang di balik pintu, orang itu sukses membuat ichigo terkejut setengah mati.

"K-KAU,,,Y-YUKIO?!" teriak ichigo terkejut bukan kepalang atas tamu tak di unang yang dilihatnya itu.

"Apakah itu Yukio?" Karin tiba2 turun dari atas berlari ke bawah menyambut siapa yang datang, wajahnya nampak gembira.

"Mattaku, kau telat Yukio, ku kira kau sudah menungguku di rumah, tapi saat aku pulang aku justru melihat segerombol shinigami bukannya kau." Karin tampak sangat senang, entah dia tadi menggerutu atau mengomel, yang jelas dia sangat senang.

"Ehehehhe, gomen Rin-chan, tadi ada sedikit urusan, dan lagi bolehkah aku masuk? Rasanya kurang nyaman berada di sini." Yukio menggaruk kepalanya, bukan karena gatal tapi lebih tepatnya ngeri dengan reiatsu yang ada di sekitarnya. Reiatsu yang mengerikan.

"Tentu, seperti biasa di kamarku, dan kalian para shinigami, berhentilah mengganggu Yukio, dia sudah taubat." Karin tertawa kecil, ya Karin tertawa.

Reiatsu para shinigamipun mulai mereda, tapi tampang terkejut tak bisa padam dari wajah mereka, Karin yang dingin tertawa, dan itu karna mantan musuh mereka Yukio.

"Duh, kalian ini, aku lupa memberitahu kalian bahwa Karin sangat dekat dengan Yukio, dia mungkin menjadi dingin, tapi ketika berada di dekat Yukio dia masih bisa tertawa, huh,,padahal aku lebih setuju kalau Karin-cahn berpacaran dengan Hitsugaya-san." Yuzu yang masih di dapur menimpali, juga memberi jawaban atas keterkejutan ichigo dkk.

"Ini mencurigakan." Tampang Ichigo berubah menjadi tampang detektif konon.

"Bagaimana Ichi-nii bisa kenal dengan Yukio?" Tanya Yuzu.

"Hanya kawan lama." Rukia memberi jawaban, yakin Ichigo pasti bingung menjawab apa, Yukio adalah manta musuh mereka, seorang fullbringer

"Minna, kemarilah." Karin berseru dari lantai dua mengajak semuanya untuk pergi ke atas lebih tepatnya ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa Karin?" Tanya ichigo yang kini telah berada di dlam kamar Karin.

"Yukio menemukan sesuatu, mungkin ini berhubungan dengan misi kalian." Kairn segea mendekat kearah Yukio, minta menunjukkan apa yang dia temukan kepada para shingami tiu.

"Lihatlah ini." Yukio menyodorkan laptop kearah semua orang, laptop itu menujukkan sebuah video, di situ terlihat ada seseorang yang muncul dari portal kemudian menghabisis Hollow yang kebetulan muncul di tempat itu, lalu kembali masuk lagi ke dalam portal, orang itu menghabisi Hollow denagn panah seperti milik ishida.

"Aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan aktivitas Hollow belakangan ini, terutama di Karakura Town, lalu dengan sengaja aku meletakkan alat pemantau di tempat yang menjadi lokasi biasanya para Hollow muncul dan saat aku mengambilnya tadi pagi lalu memeriksanya,,aku menemukan hal ini, lalu aku segera pergi menemui Rin-chan." Yukio menjelaskan detail kejadian ia mendapatkan video itu.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi,hah?" Ichigo memprotes Yukio

"Bagaimana aku bisa memberitahu kalian kalau reiatsu kalian saja begitu mengerikan melihat kedatanganku." Yukio balas memprotes Ichigo

"apapun ittak penting, berarti sudah jelas kalau pembuat kekacauan ini adalah Quincy, Ishida, apa kau tahu mengenai hal ini?" toushiro denagn tangga menarik kesimpuan,

"tentu saja tidak, kalaupun aku tahu aku sudah memberitahu kalian sejak tadi." Ishida menimpali"

"Kita harus segera melapor pada soutaichou Ichigo." Ruia tampak khawatir, tentu saja bagaimana kalau para Quincy rah bangkit dan berusaha mengambil alih tgas shinigami? Bukankah semua keseimbangan yng telah ada akan musnah?

"Kau benar Rukia." Ichigo setuju dengan Rukia

"Tapi sebelum itu,,,, ne Yukio, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Karin?" ichigo menatap Yukio menyelidik, curiga.

"Kami berpacaran." Yukio membusungkan dada bangga dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"HAH!? ?!"

 **Gimana readers? Gajekah? Aneh kah? OOC kah? Apa aja bolehlah, asalkan jangan lupa Review, salam dari Nao-chan, dan makasih juga buat temen Nao yang udah bantuin a.k.a si unyil, byeee,,,sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya,,,.**

 **RNR….,,,**


	2. Quincy

**Disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

 **Warning: Typo(s), OOC(maybe), abal, gaje, dapat menyebabkan serangan jantung, hipertensi, dll**

 **Yo, o genki desu ka? Ketemu lagi sama Nao-chan, masih dengan Yuki-onna, tapi mungkin kali ini readers gk bakal bosan bacanya,,,semoha sih,,,*plak* ya sudahlah kita sudahi aja author gila ini. SELAMAT MENIKMATI!**

 **YUKI-ONNA**

CHAPTER 2

"Kami berpacaran."

"HAH?!"

'Pletak'. Jitakan keras dengan mulusnya mendarat di kepala Yukio.

"Jangan di percaya, dia berbohong." Ucapan Karin berhasil menenagkan shinigami lainnya, tapi tidak dengan ichigo , reiatsunya justru semkain membesar.

"Yukio,,,,,,," Entah mengapa suara Ichigo terdengar menakutkan seketika.

"G-gomen,,,aku hanya bercanda, aku dan Rin-cahn tidak berpacaran kok." Yukio lagi2 menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ran-chan, tolong aku." Yukio memohon kepada Karin, tidak daripada memohon lebih tepat kalau dibilang mengemis meminta pertolongan.

"Huuuuffttt,,,,sudahlah ichi-nii, maafkan Yukio, hitung-hitung ssebagai balasan atas informasinya tadi." Reiatsu milik Ichigo mulai normal

"Baiklah, kali ini kau selamat Yukio,,,tapi lain kali,,," Penekanan pada nada ucapan Ichigo berhasil membuat Yukio pundung.

"Sekarang, keluar dari kamarku, kau juga Yukio, kita akan pergi kau tunggulah di depan, aku akan bersiap-siap." Karin mendorong satu persatu shinigami keluar kamarnya.

"Kau mau kenama Karin? Apa lagi bersama Yukio, itu membuatku khawatir." Ichigo terhenti di depan kamar Karin.

"Bukan urusanmu ichi-nii, lagi pula kau harus melapor pada soutaichoumu kan?, sudah pergi sana, mengganggu saja.*brak*." Pintu kamar dituutp dengan kerasnya, meninggalkan Karin seorang diri di dalam sana.

"Ichigo!, kemari, ini darurat!" Rukia berteriak dari bawah sana, membuat Ichigo barlari menuju ke bawah sana.

"Ada apa rukia?"

"Lihat siapa yang datang." Telunjuk Rukia tertuju pada seorang anak kecil dan seorang lagi memakai topeng*author lupa namanya*

"Nel, kenapa kau disini?" Wajah terkejut ichigo tampak sangat jelas.

"Ini bahaya Huece Mundo(Tempat para Hollow) dalam bahaya, aku harus apa Ichigo? Mereka sangat kuat." Nel tampak begitu ketakutan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di Huece Mundo?

"Ada apa dengan Huece Mundo Nel? Siapa? " Rukia menimpali, khawatir jiga terkejut.

"Quincy, para Quincy, menyerang Huece Mundo, mereka memperbudak, semua Hollow yang ada, Halibel dan yang lainnya telah tewas,,,,bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Nel menangis, bingung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Ini darurat, kita harus melapor pada soutaichou sekarang juga." Toushiro menyeletuk, memberi saran apa yang harus mereka lakukan saat ini.

"Kau benar, minna! Cepat pergi ke Toko Urahara sekarang juga!" Ichigo memberi instruksi, para shinigami, segera berhambur keluar dari dlam rumag, berlari ke Toko Urahara.

Sementara itu di kediaman Kurosaki

"Apa mereka sudah pergi Yukio?" Karin turun dari atas, memakai celana jins dan kaos panjang.

"Iya, apakah kita akan bergerak sekarang?" Raut muka Yukio berubah menjadi serius.

"Tidak, kita harus pastikan, semua siap, jangan gegabah, para shinigami itu juga cukup tangguh." Karin memakai sepatu, berdiri lalu membenahi rambutnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita pergi." Yukio melangkah pergi dari rumah disusul Karin yang sebelumnya telah bilang pada Yuzu kalau dia akan belajar kelompok bersama Yukio, tentu saja itu bohong, kemana perginya Yukio dan Karin, hanya merekalah yang tahu.

 **Soul Society**

Ichigo dan kawan-kawan tergesa-gesa berlari ke ruangan soutaichou memberitahu apa yang terjadi di Huece Mundo, melewati setiap orang yang menyapa mereka. Tak selang berapa lama merekapun sampai di tempat sang soutaichou.

"Ada apa ini?, kenapa kalian berlarian seperti anak kecil?" Tanya sang soutaichou

"Soutaichou ini gawat, Huece Mundo di serang oleh para Quincy, mereka memperbudak setiap Hollow yang ada, dan mereka membunuh siapapun yang menentang mereka." Toushiro segera melapor tanpa dipersilahkan terlebih dahulu, menunjukkan betapa gawatnya kondisi mereka saat ini.

"Ini gawat, keseimbangan yang ada bisa hancur karena ini, kumpulkan semua taichou dan fukutaichou sekarang juga!" Titah soutaichou, dari nada bicaranya sudah dapat dipastikan ini bukanlah hal sepele. Beberapa menit kemudian, para Taichou dan fukutaichou sudah berkumpul di ruang soutaichou, termasuk ichigo dan kawan-kawan.

"Untuk semua taichou dan fukutaichou, aku memiliki tugas penting untuk kalian, Huece Mundo telah di serang oleh para Quincy, kemungkinan besar, mereka akan membalas dendam atas kekalahaannya pada perang seribu tahun silam, jika ini terus di biarkan maka keseimbangan yang ada akan hancur, apa lagi mereka sudah berhasil memperbudak para Hollow, kalian semua, kutugaskan membasmi habis para Quincy itu, mungkin ini bisa jadi lebih mengerikan dari Winter War, kalian semua akan dikirim ke Huece Mundo sekarang juga, bawalah pasukan terkuat kalian, tapi tinggalkan beberapa di sisni, pastikan juga tim medis siap siaga, aktifkan kondisi darurat di seluruh Seireitei, pasang kekkai berlapis, pastikan semua aman dan pergilah ke Huece Mundo, rapat selesai bubar!"

Para tiachou berhambur keluar dari ruang rapat itu, pergi memenuhi tugas dari sang Soutaichou, kekkai berlapis segera di pasang, seluruh Divisi sibuk dengan hal ini, pasukan terkuat seluruh divisi di kerahkan, gerbang menuju Huece Mundo telah di depan mata, peperangan besar akan pecah , mungkin akan lebih mengerikan dari Winter War 6 tahun lalu, mereka semua, menatap yakin ke depan, satu-satunya pilihan mereka adalah menang, hanya menang.

Gerbang Huece Mundo terbuka lebar, para pasukan segera masuk ke dalam sana, satu persatu, hingga semua telah masuk kedalam Huece Mundo, gerbang itupun mulai menciut, menutup kemudian hilang.

 **Gimana Readers? Makin bingung ya?heheheh, oia, Author kasih tau dikit ya,,,sebenarnya fanfic ini terinspirasi dari manga bleach 670 yang gk sengaja Nao baca, tapi berhubung Nao gk tau jalan ceritanya, maka muncullah imajinasi di kepala Nao, dan jadilah fic ini, jadi harap maklumy,,,kalau ada sedikit kesamaan. Jangan lupa ya,,,RnR,,,.**


	3. the game

**Disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

 **Warning: Gaje, abal, typo(s), absurd, OOC, dll**

 **Ya haro! Nao-chan kembali lagi dengan Yuki Onna, mulai dari chapter ini bakal ada pertarungan yg entah seru atau tidak, yahh nikmatin aja ya!**

 **Dan makasih untuk dyahnurlaily atas reviewnya, Nao terharu lho,,waktu dibilang keren, sekali lagi domou arigatou**

 **Yuki-Onna**

 **Chapter 3**

Semua pasukan dari Soul Society telah menapakkan kaki di tanah gersang Huece Mundo, dengan sigap para shinigami itu berbaris sesuai dengan divisi masing-masing, di setiap barisan terdapat 1 orang pemimpin, Taichou mereka. Baru sekitar 5 menit sampai di Huece Mundo pasukan shinigami dikejutkan dengan kedatangan reiatsu yang sangat besar, membuat setiap orang yang lemah nyalinya gemetar hingga terkencing-kencing.

" _Irasshai_ para shinigami, aku adalah Lawrience, salah satu anggota penting di antara para Quincy, aku di sini ingin memberitahu kalian, bahwa pertarungan ini tidak seperti Winter War, takkan ada penyerbuan besar2an, kusarankan agar semua dari kalian kembali kecuali untuk para taichou dan fuku taichou, serta tamu terhormat kami Ichigo dan kawan-kawan." Orang itu berbicara layaknya hendak menyampaikan peraturan dari sebuah game, senyumnya sempurna melukiskan senyum iblis, rambutnya berwarna merah menyala, memakai seragam Quincy pada umumnya, tapi satu yang pasti dia bukanlah lawan yg lemah.

"Jangan bercanda kau!, kau kira kami akan percaya begitu saja pada orang yang tiba-tiba muncul tidak jelas? Hanya orang bodoh yang percaya dengan hal seperti itu." Ichigo dengan lantang menyatakan tidak setuju dengan orang itu.

"Jika anda masih tidak percaya, saya akan membuktikannya. Dengan hormat saya mohon kepada seluruh shinigami, sembunyikanlah reiatsu kalian kemudian rasakanlah, apakah masih ada reiatsu lain selain dari saya dan 5 rekan saya lainnya?" Orang yang menyebut dirinya Lawrience itu tampak sangat yakin.

"Bagaimana ini?" Ichigo bertanya kepada kapten lainnya.

"Lakukan saja apa yang dia minta." Toushiro menanggapi, tak ada sedikitpun keraguan dari nada bicaranya. Semua shinigamipun menyembunyikan reiatsu mereka, dan merasakan sekeliling mereka, memang benar mereka tak merasakan adanya reiatsu lainnya kecuali millik Lawrience dan 5 rekannya , tapi hal itu tak membuat Ichigo percaya begitu saja.

"Hah! Kau kira dengan begitu aku akan dengan mudahnya percaya, jangan bodoh!, bisa sajakan kalau teman2mu itu juga menyembunyikan reiatsunya?" Ichigo masih juga tidak percaya pada dengan bukti yang ditunjukkan Lawrience.

"Tuggu Ichigo! Kurasa dia benar, aku telah memastikannya, sehebat apapun orang itu menyembunyikan reiatsu, tapi jika aku sudah melacaknya dengan sungguh2, musathil mereka lolos dariku." Toushiro menyanggah Ichigo, memperkuat bukti dari Lawrience.

"Bagaimana tuan berkepala jeruk?" Lawrience bertanya pada Ichigo dengan wajah kemengan dan setengah mengejek.

"Apa katamu?!" Ichigo berteriak tak terima dengan sebutan 'tuan berkepala jeruk'.

"Diamlah Kurosaki." Byakuya mengingatkan Ichigo untuk taubat(?)

"Jadi, apa maumu?" Tanya Rukia to the point.

"Kami akan memberikan 2 pilihan kepada kalian para shinigami, pertama, kalian akan bertarung dengan peraturan seperti di dalam game, jika kalian memilih pilihan pertama, kalian harus memilih 12 orang tapi kalian juga harus membiarkan 2 bagian yang kosong dengan kata lain hanya 10 orang. Pilihan kedua adalah jika kalian tidak setuju dengan pilihan pertama, kalian dan seluruh pasukan kalian dipersilahkan maju melawan hal seperti ini." Lawrience menepukkan tangan lalu muncullah lautan Hollow di belakangnya. Sungguh lautan Holllow yang mengerikan. Lalu ia kembali menepukkan tangan dan lautan Hollow itu hilang seketika.

"Oey. Oey, bukankah itu terkesan seperti kau memaksa kami untuk memilih pilihan pertama?" ichigo tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dilihatnya, apakah Quincy itu serius?

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah hal itu justru memnguntungkan kalian? Mengingat jumlah kami yang begitu sedikit." Orang berambut merah itu berkata sambil memejamkan mata, dari ekspresinya dia seolah berkata 'oey, oey bukankah itu sangat menguntungkan pihkamu?'

"Oi, Toushiro, memangnya berapa jumlah mereka?" Ichigo bertanya pada Toushiro,

"5, hanya 5 orang termasuk si rambut merah itu." Toushiro menjawab datar, mungkin bimbang harus memilih pilihan keberapa.

"Tentu saja, kami akan memberikan kalian waktu untuk berdiskusi, karena kami berbeda dengan para arrancar yang menyerang kalian dulu. Silahkan, aku beri kalian waktu 30 menit." Lawrience mempersilahkan Ichigo dan yang lainnya untuk memilih pilihan.

"Bagaimana ini? Pilihan mana yang harus kita pilih?" Rukia tampak bimbang, bersama dengan kapten divisi lainnya tengah mendiskusikan hal tsb.

"Sudah jelas kita akan pilih yang pertama Rukia, tak mungkin kita menghadapi Hollow sebanyak itu, bahkan dengan seluruh pasukan yang kita punya." Byakuya dengan tegas menjawab pilihan pertama.

"Kau benar Kuchiki, tak ada pilihan yang lebih baik dari yang pertama, lalu kita harus memastikan siapa yang akan menjadi peserta game itu." Toushiro setuju denngan Byakuya.

"Soal itu bisakah aku yang memilihnya?" Ishida, mengajukan diri.

"Katakanlah alasan kenapa harus kau Ishida?" Toushiro memastikan.

"Karna q adalah seorang Quincy." Ishida menjawab dengan mantab.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu silahkan pilih sesukamu." Toushiro tersenyum mengalah.

"Baiklah yang berpartisipasi adalah, Ichigo, Rukia, Inoue, Chad, aku, Hitsugaya-taichou, Byakuya-taichou, Yumichika, Ikkakku dan yang terakhir Renji." Ishida menyebutkan setiap nama yang akan berpartisipasi dalam game itu.

"Waktu habis, ja,,,apa keputusan kalian wahai shinigami?" Lawrience tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Pilihan kami adalah untuk bermain dengan peraturan seperti game." Ichigo menjawab dengan yakin.

"Kalau begitu kalian memilih pilihan yang tepat. Lalu, siapa sajakah pesertanya?" Lawrience tersenyum.

"Aku, Ishia, Chad, Inoue, Byakuya, Toushiro, Renji, Rukia, Ikkakku, Yumishika." Sambung Ichigo.

"ja,, _game hajimeyo_ " Lawrience masih dengan senyumnya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Rule nya mudah, kalian harus berartner 2 oarang dan game master kalian ada di Las Noches sana,*nunjuk Las Noches* dan jangan kira perjalanan kalian akan mudah." Senyum iblis terukir sempurna di wajah Lawrience.

"Kalau begitu langsung saja, lets start the game." Lawrience hilang dari hadapan Ichigo dkk, siap menunggu di perjalanan, akankah Ichigo dkk memenagkan game ini? Mengapa 2 bagian peserta harus dikosongkan? Tunggu di chapter berikutnya.

 **Yo, Nao mau buat pengumuman nih,,mungkin Nao bakal Hiatus sampae bulan Juni dan akan Mulai menulis FFa lagi pada pertengahan Juni,.** **RnR,,,.**


End file.
